Colorless Wings
by NeKage-chan
Summary: /WARNING: some spoilers containing twilight in season four/ It was never a surprise when Rainbow Dash sprained a wing or bruised a hoof; that just came with her risky nature. But after one accident leaves her with a permanent injury, it changes everything. Rainbow breaks down, and only one kindhearted pony can lead her through it; and hopefully heal her broken heart.


It was a beautiful day to be outdoors.

The sun hid behind a cluster of clouds, preventing life below from experiencing an unbearable amount of heat. But even with the lack of excessive light, it was still warm enough for the townsfolk to trot about without worrying about being too chilly, unlike the past weeks, where it was either too cold to venture out long or too hot to even move. Today was perfect, with no rain or wind in sight.

Most were browsing the stalls in the streets, looking for the best deals in order to save a bit or two, but a certain group of ponies were just outside of Ponyville, enjoying a nice picnic before the weather inevitably grew bad again.

"Oh come on! That is SO a lie!"

There were six mares in total, plus a small group of animals. They were all seated around a large tree atop a large hill surrounded by more foliage. They were close to the Everfree forest, but not close enough to be in any real danger from what lurks inside.

The picnic turned sour though, as two of the six began arguing after a shared story.

"Surely you know I don't lie darling. But... If you still don't believe me, ask Applejack." one of the ponies, clad in a purple silk sundress answered, pointing next to her, where an orange pony was wolfing down a slice of watermelon.

"She aint lyin', believe it or not. Trust me, I still don't believe it." Applejack responded, spitting out a seed before going back to her meal.

everypony seemed flabbergasted by the answer.

"R-... RARITY!? She freaks out even if the wind hits her mane the wrong way! How could she possibly RACE!?"

"I'll have you know that it takes HOURS to style! I don't just wake up and leave my house without taking care of it, like somepony I know!"

A collected gasp from the group made the cyan Pegasus smirk, though it was obviously forced.

"Fine then. Mane styling aside, If you REALLY were able to gallop ahead of a whole group of ponies, surely you wouldn't have an issue racing ME now, would you?" she crossed her hooves and hovered in the air, "That is, if you can handle dirt flying onto your precious mane as I run ahead!"

"Rainbow, we know that wouldn't be a fair match. You use those wings more than your legs." Rarity remarked, "Besides, I just made this dress..."

Rainbow rolled her eyes at the whining, but landed in front of the posh pony with a loud 'thump!'.

"Stop making up excuses! You can just just take it OFF. It's not like you're hiding anything we've never seen."

A small huff was heard before a neatly folded piece of clothing was placed on the table cloth.

"I suppose it would be rude to turn down your offer. Fine then. I accept your challenge." 

"Okay. So the rules are simple; Four laps around the hill. First pony to make it back to where I'm standing is the winner." Twilight Sparkle announced, taking her job as the timekeeper seriously by using her magic to make a stopwatch appear in thin air. She ruffled her large wings slightly out of excitement.

"Another thing. Be careful. The weather probably-"

"Yeah, Yeah! Get on with it!" complained Rainbow, who currently on the ground doing leg stretches.

"That attitude is going to get you in trouble..." Twilight sighed, nodding to the anxious pony beside her, who was literally bouncing with excitement. "You're up Pinkie."

"Allllll right! Let's get this party started!" The frizzy maned pony bounded up in front of the competitors, holding up a checkered flag.

"Hey Fluttershy!" Rainbow yelled, causing the fellow pegasus to flinch, "Cheer for me, Okay?"

A small nod was given before Pinkie Pie began counting down.

"A three... A two... A ONE! GOOOOO!" the scream barely escaped her mouth before the two racers zoomed past her, leaving only a dust cloud behind.

Just as Twilight said, there were many obstacles in their path as they ran down the path. Trees littered their path from the recent thunderstorms, as well as multiple areas where the path was literally washed away and was now just a muddy mess.

By then, Rainbow Dash was ahead of the pampered pony, who was having trouble keeping up due to... Personal reasons.

"AH! I just went to the spa! I can't BELIEVE this mess! My beautiful skin!" Rarity cried, gazing ruefully at her now dark brown hooves.

"Oh come on! You still have to race me! Don't stop just because of some dirt!" Rainbow stuck her tongue out as she looked behind her, "Don't tell me I'm winning this thing even before its begun!?"

"Don't get so full of yourself! After this is over, you're paying for this!"

"If you win, that is!"

Rarity grinned, and was about to make another retort before she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks.

"Rainbow-"

"Giving up? Ha! I knew it was some fib!" but even as she poked fun at her, she could tell there was something wrong.

but by the time she noticed, it was too late.

One minute she felt the ground on her hooves

the next, there was nothing.

in a panic, she extended her wings, but before she had a chance to even flap them, a violent gust of wind caught underneath her, smashing her tiny body against the formation.

A large crack echoed through the forest as Rainbows head slammed right against rock. Rarity screamed for her friend, unable to do anything but watch the Pegasus fall down into the river below. 

At the sound of Rarity's screams, the rest of the group ran over, only to find one of their friends in tears and the other missing.

"She... She didn't see the cliff and... She..." the one who witnessed it was in tears, unable to complete her sentence.

Everypony was stone faced, gazing down the formation. There was no sign of Rainbow.

Pinkie Pie whimpered.

Applejack put her hat over her eyes

Rarity only cried harder,

and Fluttershy-

"Girls. We have to find her. Fluttershy, if you-" Twilight began, extending her wings and preparing to take fligh-

Without a word, Fluttershy dove down the cliff, her wings outstretched as far as possible in attempt to control the wind current. As the only one in the group that was available to fly, she found herself actually helpful in the situation.

"Rainbow? Rainbow!" she cried, her face already drenched in her tears.

She only sobbed harder until she saw something in the distance. A familiar shade of blue prompted her to speed up.

As she grew closer, she realized that it was indeed her. But as she saw her state, Fluttershy couldn't help but collapse into the river.

Hearing hooves behind her, she turned to her friends, who found a way to climb down on the other side.

"Rainbow..." whispered Twilight as she decended from the sky, the first to approach the fallen Pegasus.

Turning her onto her back, Twilight sucked in a breath. There was a large amount of blood, mostly coming from the side of her head. The gash was hidden by her mane, but it was obvious that it was no small flesh wound.

She put a hoof to her neck and sighed in relief.

She still had a pulse.

"Fluttershy. Can you carry her? I would but I still have issues flying..."

At the sound of her name, Fluttershy snapped out of her shock and nodded, though she wasn't really sure.

'Oh Rainbow... Please be alright... Please...' She pleaded, wrapping her hooves around Rainbow's mangled form, taking off with all her strength. Obviously there was only one place they could take her, so she raced to the hospital, tears flying behind her as she felt her friends life slipping away with each passing second. 

"You brought her in just in time. Just ten minutes later and she would have bled to death."

The five sat just outside the hospital room in which their friend now resided, each of their tear stained faces gazing at the doctor expectantly. The only one able to speak was Twilight, who despite her own tears, always seemed to be able to keep her cool to some extent.

"Can... Can we see her?" she asked, gazing at the door separating them.

"She should be waking up soon. You should be there."

"Thank you."

As soon as the door opened, relief washed over them.

She was awake, and smirking as always.

"Rainbow!" They squealed, trotting up to the hospital bed.

"Guys?" she sounded confused, but that was to be expected, "Where am I?"

"You're in the hospital! That was one big fall you took!" exclaimed Rarity, "You remember, don't you?"

"Oh... Yeah... That was stupid of me, right? I never watch where I'm going." she laughed and rubbed the uninjured part of her head, "I guess we'll just have to race again. Maybe this time somewhere we actually know." She laughed, but her eyes were darting all over the place.

"Is something wrong?" Applejack asked, noticing the odd behavior."

"Uh... Yeah, actually. Is there a reason the lights are off? Is it already nighttime? I really must have been knocked out!"

Confused, the five mares looked to the nurse, who looked just as puzzled.

"I'll get the doctor." she whispered, slipping out the room.

"Uh... Guys?"

Twilight was the first to understand what was going on, and shook her head, denying the possibility.

"Um... The lights aren't out sugar cube..."

the room went quiet for a long time.

"Ha!"

the cyan Pegasus crossed her arms, "Come on guys! I'm the one who plays the pranks. Well, Me and Pinkie."

Not even Pinkie Pie laughed. She was gazing very hard at the floor, her mane looking oddly flat.

the laughter died off, and the grin that before graced Rainbows features disappeared.

"... This... This has to be a joke. I can't be... I can't..."

More silence.

"Fluttershy?"

Hearing her name, whispered with such disbelief, made Fluttershy tear up once again.

"They're... Joking right?"

Hope. This time there was hope in her voice, and each one of her friends held back a sob.

"I..." was all Fluttershy could say before erupting into tears.

Rainbow Dash fell back into her bed, gazing up at the ceiling, biting her lip harshly to prevent her own tears. Hearing her friends sobs was the only answer she needed.

She was blind.


End file.
